the_mortal_kombat_truthfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat XI is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat '' series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on January 11, 2020. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei. However, a new fearsome entity was born. Raiden returns as a deranged and wrathful god, bent on destroying his enemies and the very Elder Gods he vigorously defended in the past. The corruption he absorbed from the Jinsei slowly changed his heart over time, to the point that he became completely evil and used his power to drain Quan Chi's power of sorcery. Raiden used his new power to rule the Netherrealm, reviving every warrior that died in the past. He decides to use this army of revenants in his war against the realms and the Elder Gods, hoping to unleash Armageddon. As a result, Special Forces attempt to stop, perhaps the biggest danger in the history, and they know that they can't do it alone, so they try to join forces with Outworld and other realms to stop Raiden's war against the realms. Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So far more Characters are confirmed and 4 DLC's: Returning Kharacters * Scorpion * Sonya Blade * Kung Lao * Skarlet * Sareena * Bo Rai Cho * Cassie Cage * Kano * Jackson Briggs * Raiden(Released later in the story mode.) * Rain * Liu Kang(Released at the beginning of the story mode.) * Kitana(Released at the middle of the story mode.) * Ermac * Kotal Kahn * Nightwolf * Sub-Zero * D'Vorah * Fujin * Torr * Kenshi * Jarek * Kai * Reiko * Tak/Ferra * Shang Tsung (Playable Character) * Smoke * Reptile * Shao Kahn (Playable Character) * Tremor * Goro (Playable Character) * Erron Black * Frost * Li Mei * Takeda Takahashi Bosses * Devina(Sub-Boss 1, A Evil Counter Of Kung Lao) * Sohio(Sub-Boss 2, A Evil Counter Of Shang Tsung) * Oroch Hell-Beast(Sub-Boss 3) * Dark Raiden(Final Boss, In the third round, Raiden corrupts the Sanctuary of Fear and gets a more threatening appearance and and having his bat with black wings. Non-Playable Kharacters * Shinnok - His head is seen on top of a makeshift altar in the underworld in a pure state of putrefaction. * Onaga - Appears in the post-credits scene again being released from the egg he was imprisoned for Reptiler again after doing the same mission to Nintara. It also appears as a cameo at the end of Sareena. * Jacqui Briggs - It appears as a cameo in the chapter of Raychem. * Kung Jin - It Appears As A Cameo In The Chapter of Raychem. New Kharacters * Raychem - the sewer of the dead,he generates his sewer power to turn himself against darkness enemies such as Shao Kahn,Raiden and Jacqui Briggs. * Joshua Vincent Sott - A Cigarette Smoking Person Who Works For Freedom Of Speech and cancering his lungs while smoking his Cigarette * Acmin Stevensin (007) - A Gunslinger counterpart of kung lao,his goal is to destroy raiden from creating a army of the undead warriors * Hell waste - A Human Scpetre Of The Underworld,he serves dark raiden as a villain DLC's. * Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde * Striker * Tashia * Dracula Arenas * Kahn's Arena * Dead Pool * Subway * Wastelands * Destroyed City * Pizza Hut * Chuck E. Cheese (with the rat mascot on fire in the background and screaming) * KFC (with Colonel Sanders throwing chicken breasts at angry customers) * Soul Chamber * Pit * Palace Gates * Kombat Tomb * Street * Portal * Scislac Busorez * Kove * The Temple * Sky Temple * Throne Room * Rooftop * Bell Tower * Outworld Marketplace * Dead Woods * Training Room * Jinsei Chamber * The Tomb * Lin Kuei Palace * Orderrealm * Sewers (Fight Raychem) * Orderrealm Fortress * Liu Kang/Kitana's Throne Room Finishers *Fatality Returns *Faction kill Returns *hara kiri Returns *Freindship Returns Modes Single Player Modes * Story Mode - see this * Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-boss Devina, Sohio and Orochi Hell-Beast and final Boss Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub bosses * Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides * Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges * Challenge Tower - 300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time * Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) * Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes * Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. * Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. * Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. * Faction Wars returns. * King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations * Scorpion - Ninjutsu, Hell Sparks, Flame Fists * Sonya Blade Demonstrator, Ninjutsu, Flame Fists * Kung Lao - Sharpened, Hat Trick, Tempest. * Skarlet - Bloodsport, Slasher, Pumped Up * Sareena - Angelic, Demonic, Human. * Bo Rai Cho - Dragon Breath, Drunken Master, Balanced * Cassie Cage - Cassie Cage - Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops. * Kano - Commando, Criminal, Cutthroat * Jackson Briggs - Cigar Smoker,Wrestler,Pumped Up * Raiden - Thunder God, Master Of Storms, Displacer * Rain - Water Lord, Prince of ediena, Bubble Traper * Liu Kang - Dualist, Hot Stuff, Hot And Fresh * Kitana - Jade Assist, Unmasked, Assassin * Ermac - Weaken, Spectral, Hoverer * Kotal Kahn - Sun God, Blood God, Deceiver * Nightwolf - Moonlight, Ancestor, Conjurer * Sub-Zero - Grandmaster, Freezer, Breakable * D'Vorah - Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, Venomous. * Fujin - Hurricane, Tornado, Gale. * Torr - Alive, Undead, Withered * Kenshi - Unblinded, Balanced, Possessed * Jarek - Thief, Criminal, Killer. * Kai - Shaolin, Back Breaker, Bandana * Reiko - Warrior, Shuriken-Buster,Servant * Tak/Ferra - Lacky, Ruthless, Vicious * Shang Tsung - Master Of Souls, Soul Thief, Transformist. * Smoke - Vaporizer, Smoke Lord, Lung Cancer * Reptile - Unmasked,Lizard Man,Acidic * Shao Kahn - Wrath Hammer, Protector, Elder God * Tremor - Aftershock, God,Earth Elemental * Goro - Warrior, Shokan, Kintaro Assists * Erron Black - Marksman,Gunslinger,Outlaw * Frost - Lin Kuei, Judgement,Unbreakable * Li Mei - Li Mei - Outworld, Flashing, Enlightened. * Takeda Takahashi - Shirai Ryu, Demonstrator, Rojin * Joshua Vincent Sott - Smoker, Cancer, Cigar Assists * Raychem - Sewer God, Convert Ops,Disruption * Hell waste - Devonshire, Hellfire, Fire Lord * Acmin Stevensin (007) - Gunslinger, Erron Black Assists, Marksman Category:Games Category:Get over it